


Swim With Us!

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: A sunny day, the beautiful sea, and Kanata learning to swim. It couldn't be better. Or so, Souma thought.





	Swim With Us!

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember day 5 - Fav Club!  
> Marine Life Club ♥  
> I hope you'll enjoy this work~ ♥

            The sun was burning their skin, but they didn’t really notice it, too focused on what they were doing. One of them, Shinkai Kanata, was trying to swim, helped but his junior and most dedicated clubmate, Kanzaki Souma. Near them, lying on his surfboard peacefully, not paying attention around him, Hakaze Kaoru seemed asleep. If it was only Souma there, he would have pushed him in the water, and made sure he drowned quickly. He shook his head. Actually, he wouldn’t. Even if his senior pissed him off, he liked him. He just wished he came more often to the club, and not only when they went to the sea with the Club President.

“Souma, is it okay now? Do I “swim”?”

            Souma focused back on Kanata who was actually swimming, but not in the way he had expecting.

“You look like a dog now, Kanata-kun.”

“Kaoru, you’re awake.”

“Something like that…” He mumbled.

“Didn’t you want to surf?” Souma asked, frowning, and showing once again the movements to his president.

            The latter didn’t seem to really understand and kept spreading his fingers. _President…?_

“I wanted, but the waves aren’t that good, and it’s funnier to watch you trying hard to teach Kanata-kun how to swim.”

“Hakaze-dono.”

“Souma-kyun.”

“Don’t give me another reason to slice you.”

“Oh, because you already have reasons?”

“Way too many.”

            Kaoru pulled a face, before sitting on his surfboard and looking at Kanata.

“Kanata-kun, if you spread your fingers, it won’t work.”

            Said Kanata didn’t seem to listen to him, but he approached him, swimming like a dog. Souma tilted his head, unsure of what was happening, especially when Kanata put his head under the water. He started panicking, but when he stepped forward him, he emerged and turned the surfboard over, making Kaoru fell.

“Kanata-kun, that’s so mean!? Why did you do that?” The blond asked once he was back.

            And his face was so funny that Souma couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wanted Kaoru to swim with us.” Kanata answered.

“Souma-kun, don’t mock me!”

            Souma couldn’t help but laugh harder. As a punishment, Kaoru threw water to him, and then started a terrible fight of water and laugh.

Even if they surely were the strangest club in the school, he didn’t care. He really loved them.

  
  



End file.
